Software sharing has become increasingly popular. Various online communities, particularly open-source software communities, are devoted to freely sharing program code as software. Typically, such program code can be hosted or shared on websites, such as open-source websites, program-code repositories (e.g., Github), or program-code review platforms through which users can leave comments or reviews about the program code. Some users may review program code on these websites for training or educational purposes. For example, users may analyze program code on these websites to learn how to program themselves. Other users may wish to execute program code obtained from these websites to run the corresponding software.